Love N Tabletops
by XJojouer2002X
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfic in english. It is about two girls in land of our favourite podcast TabletopTwits we think you wil l enhoy!


p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Hello. I'm /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"JoJouer/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" – I am the France, and love RPG Games. Pathfinder is the best, but others I like are /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"dnd/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", maid, winter eternal, /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"bubblegum/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" crisis, GURPS, Call /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Of/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Cthulhu, /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Shadowbun/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", Harry Potter RPG, Testament, Vampire, Alignments, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Genlab/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;". They are so fun. I Love /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Tabletop/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Twats RPG podcast, /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"me/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loli/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"listen to me all the time. Funny /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"funny/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"! Alan Rickman is the funniest! LOL. Wait I /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"forget/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" DDC, especially foreign /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"beggars/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", it's the best game./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"This is first time writing fanfic in English. Sorry if I get it wrong. /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"Love N Tabletops by XJojouer2002X/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"It was a bright morning when I wake myself up in my castle at the heart of /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Twatsonia/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", I am princess /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Jojo/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and I am beautiful 22 years old blonde hair. It was still early in the morning so I went back to sleep./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"I wake myself up later and felt the most awake so I go downstairs and have bread for breakfast. This is because /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Twatsonia/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" is a medieval kingdom so there is no toaster. At the other table side is my friend /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loliana/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" sitting and drinking café. She is very pretty with long red dress and gloves, lots of cleavage. (/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loli/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Les Lolos /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"n'est/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" pas! ^_-)./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"After eating we were bored so we chose to leave the castle and travel into the woods to find something to kill. Usually there are the goblins and the kobolds, and I am /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"sorcerous/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" level 2, /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loliana/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" is /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"level 1 Rogue, but she has /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"dragonblood/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" which is why her elf ears are green. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"We are in the woods killing the kobolds because they are bad and we open up the treasure chest when they are dead. In the chest is a 13 /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"goldpeices/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and a cool dagger. It's sharp and red, but I see the logo on the bottom and I recognise it. It is seal of the /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Lam/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"bslice/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" family. /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Lambslices/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" are a /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"barbarian family live out in /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Croiden/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" wastes. But most famous is the Nick /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Lambslice/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"who formed big adventuring group with Harrison the Maid and James /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"The/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Pumpkin. They are very famous adventurers in /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Twatsonia/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;". They are all level 100! So cool. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"We know the dagger must belong to /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Nikk/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Lambslice/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" so we travel to /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Coiden/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" wastes to give it back to him. It takes us four months to walk there and on way we have many adventures and kill many bad things so by the time we reach we are now level 3 each. So cool. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"The /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Croiden/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" wastes are big and scary and we know it will be very dangerous and difficult to find the great mansion of Twats where the three heroes live. When we get there we knock on the door three times and speak the secret password which is Chicken /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"McBosh/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"! (/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"c'est/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"vraiment/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" le mot de /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"passe/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", non /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loli/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"?!) The door opens and Harrison is in his Maid outfit. Mrs Harrison tells us to come in and we do. It is very nice in the mansion. There is lots of gold, and heads of bad people they have killed on the walls. They are big heroes. Harrison makes me a cup of tea but rolls bad and has stress explosion! So funny, He is crying and running around. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"I spilled the tea, I spilled the tea, I am fucking up/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"!/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"It is such a loud noise that out of the room next door comes the Elf James The pumpkin in his glittery green /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"armor/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"what is big noise? Mrs Harrison, what is tea on floor for and why is there two wom/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"en in the room/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"They have come from /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Twatsonia/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" castle, one is a princess and sorcerous and the other is a Rogue, they are level 3/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"!/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"I see/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Says James, his ears still pointy That is good. We must make them welcome. Just they should not interrupt when we have sex/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"No of course/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Says Mrs Harrison, as he picks up the tea on the floor We never interrupt the sex./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"Good. Give them a room And James leaves because he /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"The next morning we wake up. We are sharing a bed, but we do not sleep together because we are just friends. /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loliana/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" is bored so she wants to kill bad things but we are awake and we haven't seen /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Nikk/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" yet. We still have the dagger and he must get it because it is his./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"So we go to /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Nikks/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"romm/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and he lets us in, we are shocked because he is naked! (/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loli/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"! ^_^) He asks us to come in and we give him back the dagger. He is very /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"greatful/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and so to say /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"thankyou/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" we HAVE SAX! It is good sex but not in the bottom. After sex over he says./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Wow that was good sex, even better than with Harrison and James/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"We are French girls so we are very good/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" I say. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Oh of course. I think I am in love with you/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"But you love Harrison and James/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"?/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"No! Not anymore, they are dead to me now, you two are the best/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"You shouldn't be dead to them, you can still be friends/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"!/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loli/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" says. She has put her clothes on again so not naked. I am still naked though./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Yes! I can still be friends! You are right, we are friends and adventuring people with great podcast, we cannot be dead to each other we will be friends/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"You are right! You are very nice /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Nikk/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", not like Alan Rickman I am dressed now but I am wearing black because it is better to wear black when you are in Love. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Alan Rickman! We went to future to kill Evil Harrison when he took over the world/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"We met him in forest coming here. He raped me. And it hurt/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"NO/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"!/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Nikk/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" grabs his big axe and charges out room./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"NIKK! What is the matter… James jumps down the corridor with long legs/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Where is Mrs Harrison. We are going off to kill bad guys/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"!/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Hoorah/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"!/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Says James and gets the Maid./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Why are we killing bad guys/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"?/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Mrs Harrison says, she is carrying Mop that is also samurai sword. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"I am now in Love with /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Jojo/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Loliana/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;". We have just has la /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"levrette/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"! And now we will kill Alan Rickman/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Yes/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"!/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" says Mrs Harrison so we all go out to the /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Ravenloft/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"hell in order to kill Alan Rickman./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"After the long journey we have a cup of tea and walk up the big mountain to the top of the mountain where /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"is the tower of Alan Rickman/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;". There the door has a big lock but Mrs Harrison knows that to open in you need to win the Song Fight. So we all go to the Chamber of Challenges and recognise which are the real /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"rpgs/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and which are not and then Harrison and James make songs, /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Nikk/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" does not because his songs are shit. I won the song fight and the door opened. Inside there is a big staircase that goes up and also down. We go down but Alan Rickman is not there. So we go up. But he is not there as well. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"When we have killed the dragon we go outside and there is Alan Rickman waiting for us./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"HA /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"HA/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"HA/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"! You have come to my tower and killed my dragon but now I will kill you!/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"Then he shoots us all with his gun and we're dead./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"The end/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255,255,255,0);"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"What do you /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"think./spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Its/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" good? Review please./span/span/p 


End file.
